


Jealous

by nudesoobin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, beombin, beomgyubottom, bottombeomgyu, ciumes, dirtytalk, mençãoyeongyu, soobintop, soogyu, topsoobin, txt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudesoobin/pseuds/nudesoobin
Summary: jeal . ousadjectivefelling or showing envy of someone or their achievements or advantages"he grew jealous of her success"- Você acha que eu não vi quando você saiu com o Yeonjun?- Era pra você ver mesmosoogyu | soobin & beomgyu | nudesoobintambém postado no spirit e no wattpad
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> espero que vocês gostem, nn tem mta coisa pq eu não sei escrever lemon mas aí fica na imaginação de vocês  
> não espere muita coisa disso aqui

— Você é uma puta mesmo — Soobin falou empurrando Beomgyu contra a porta do quarto em que acabaram de entrar. — Você acha que eu não vi quando você saiu com o Yeonjun?   
— Era pra você ver mesmo — Ele falou puxando Soobin pra mais perto, esse que descontou toda a raiva na boca já maltratada de Beomgyu.   
— Então você tava querendo chamar minha atenção? — Segurou o queixo do menor e deu um último selinho antes de descer os beijos para o pescoço exposto do outro. — Você faz qualquer coisa pra ter meu pau não é?   
— S-soobin — Gemeu e jogou a cabeça pra trás deixando o pescoço exposto.   
— Olha isso você já tá todo marcada o, você é mesmo uma cadela. — Soobin abriu sua blusa e começou a mexer nos botõezinhos fazendo Beomgyu gemer um pouco mais alto. — Gosta disso, uh? — Beomgyu acentiu rápido. — Eu quero escutar sua voz. — Falou ríspido.   
— G-gosto — Soobin sorriu e colou a boca em um dos botões de Beomgyu, começando a brincar com a língua ali. — H-hyung! — Beomgyu levou suas mãos até os cabelos tingidos de Soobin apertando um pouco mas não o tirando de lá.   
Quando satisfeito Soobin passou a mexer ali com os dedos e ir da atenção para o outro botão de Beomgyu.   
— Hyung por favor… — Beomgyu implorou por algo que nem ele sabia, só queria qualquer coisa vindo de Soobin.   
— Porra, você é tão lindo — Falou voltando a beijar Beomgyu. Soobin passou as mãos pelas coxas de Beomgyu subindo para sua bunda, dando uma apertada antes de voltar para as coxas e puxar o mesmo para seu colo. — Soobin Hyung vai te dar o que você quiser hoje.

**Author's Note:**

> é isso, da um fav e um comentáriozinho pra incentivar aí


End file.
